


Small Talk

by JasnNCarly



Series: Johnny Zacchara and His Ladies [3]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-12
Updated: 2009-10-12
Packaged: 2020-06-28 11:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Maxie and Johnny find each other amidst disaster.





	Small Talk

Releasing a deep breath, she narrowed her eyes towards the brief sight of light and let out a loud scream as the pain immediately surged through her body.   
  
_Damn it, if it’s not a shooting, it’s a bombing._  
  
The wreckage of what had been the PCPD sent her mind racing.  
  
 _Mac. Spinelli._  
  
She attempted to move once more, screaming at the burn in her abdomen, and lowered her blue gaze to the wood beam pinning her in place.  
  
“Maxie?!”  
  
The sound of her name dripped off familiar lips, “Here, I’m here.”  
  
Her announcement made it clear the individual had to move fast as it came out with another pained breath. She allowed herself to calm a bit once his presence was beside her, “…Johnny.”  
  
His alarm evident in his the frantic bounce of his brown eyes between her body and the beam, wondering how he could correct the situation.  
  
Beginning to feel even weaker, unsure if it was her movement or relief, Maxie laughed softly, “Figures you’d find me.”  
  
“Yeah,” Johnny smiled weakly, revealing his cuffed wrists in frustration, “Figures.”  
  
Maxie shut her eyes, refusing to worry about her situation, “Have you seen Mac or Spinelli?”  
  
“No…the place is leveled. I can’t find anyone. Just you.”  
  
“Don’t sound so excited.”  
  
Johnny tried to find an appropriate position for his hands, wanting to minimize her pain with any attempt he made, “Now is not the time to be getting excited, Maxie.”  
  
“We’ve picked more awkward situations to get excited.”  
  
Smiling at her over his shoulder, he spoke in pleased disbelief, “Leave it to you to flirt in a helpless situation.”  
  
“I prefer not to be helpless at all.”  
  
“Let’s see what we can do about that.” Johnny braced himself, flexing his biceps once to make sure he would be capable of the task, then proceeded, “On three, I need you to pull your body up by your elbows. You gotta be quick, understood?”  
  
Once he had given the count, she did as told and felt immediate relief – to some extent.   
  
Maxie refused to look down, especially when seeing Johnny’s eyes set on the wound, and tried to sit up.  
  
Easing her back once more, Johnny urged her softly, “I don’t think that’s such a good idea.”  
  
“That bad?”  
  
He said nothing, continuing to stare towards her abdomen.  
  
She shut her eyes, hissing, “Just tell me before I attempt a damn cartwheel!”  
  
“Look, it’s bad. I think the best thing to do is stay the way you are and put pressure on the wound.”  
  
Setting her icy gaze upon him, she continued to direct her anger towards him, “I don’t know if you’re aware of this, but I’m not having a Hulk type of moment. So unless you’re going to do it for me, I guess I should just plan on bleeding out.”  
  
He gave her a glare of ‘shut up’ before ripping his long sleeved black shirt open. Focused on her wound, unaware of her attentive stare, he tore the material easily and turned the first available sleeve inside out. After doing so, she braced herself as he set the pressure against her wound with the cleanest piece of material he had.  
  
She tried to keep her pain under wraps, but it was impossible when her frail frame let out a loud scream of surrender. It may have let out more had she not suddenly felt his hand smoothing her hair back, opening her eyes to find his awaiting her return.  
  
He smiled down at her, angling his entire body to hover next hers and protect it from any further debris falling randomly around them.   
  
Blinking her big blue eyes slowly, wanting to escape in his voice and image, she allowed a shaky breath to leave her lips, “I guess we can catch up now, huh?”  
  
Johnny let out a sharp laugh, giving a small nod, “Sure.”  
  
“How are things?”  
  
“Honestly, not so good. You?”  
  
Maxie felt a ping of pain, placing her hand there to find his occupying the space. Meeting his eyes once more, she offered a crooked grin, “Been better.”  
  
Johnny ignored the warmth of her hand, reminding of how cold the rest of her body was, but pushed forth, “How’s the non-married life treating you?”  
  
Avoiding his eyes as the tears rushed to her eyes, she found herself suddenly extremely emotional. _Spinelli._  
  
“I’m sorry, Max—“  
  
Bulldozing over his apology, she searched his eyes for security, “You ever wish you did things differently? That—you took more chances or…picked a different road?”  
  
Johnny was immediately flashing back to moments of Maxie. Thinking of kisses dismissed as confusion. Friendship that could’ve been more. The time which had escaped him and lead her to Spinelli, a man he could not bring himself to hurt. Now, he was here. The last time they may ever speak or see each other; he had managed to escape the answer until now.  
  
Yet he ignored it all, answering simply, “Yeah, sometimes.”  
  
“Yeah.” Maxie repeated softly, looking up through the open ceiling, “Life’s crazy, isn’t it? You always think you have more of it.”  
  
“You’re going to be fine, Maxie. There are sirens all over the place, the explosion was awhile ago, and it’s just a matter of time before—“  
  
“Careful, Johnny, you’re sounding a little concerned.”  
  
“No, I know you. You’re too vain to die like this.”  
  
She wished she had the strength to hit him, “Just wait.”  
  
“I mean it, covered in dirt and blood, that’s not your style.”  
  
Maxie had to chuckle, despite the pained it caused. After a pause, she felt the need to say, “If anything happens to me, I need you to—“  
  
“I told you nothing’s going to happen.”  
  
There it was.   
  
The relief she needed was found in the determination of his gaze. Something she was not sure she felt from or with anyone else.   
  
She slightly gripped his hand beneath hers, keeping their gaze locked, and waited for the end to come.


End file.
